One Night Stand
by VirusPulse
Summary: Matt and Mello meet for one hot night. AU pure smut. Pure. Smut.


There was a certain..._je ne sais quoi_ about him, the man across the room. The way his eyes gazed into my soul and aroused the hibernating beast inside of me. Chills ran down my spine as soon as his smouldering, sapphire eyes met mine. I gulped back all the fear in me as his attention drifted lower and lower until it rested on the growing bulge of my trousers. A smirk curled at the corner of the rose petals he calls lips, and I knew, that he knew, I wanted him. I needed him. He brushed his golden locks from his face and looked up to meet my gaze again. There, in his eyes, I saw a come hither look and my body moved on its own toward him.

Halfway across the crowded dance floor, panic set in. I, Mail "Matt" Jeevas am not a man of giving into to such pleasures of the flesh that the man's gaze suggested, but damn me to hell if I wasn't that kind of man now. My mouth watered at the thought of what he might taste like against my lips and my skin burned for his touch. Every step I took echoed in my head, drowning out the idle chattering and the string quartet located somewhere in the massive ballroom.

"Hey, Red." The sound, oh the sound of his voice was better than the quartet, better than any music my ears had ever heard. The symphonic melody of his words broke my trance. I looked at him, his icy eyes once again peered into my soul and I thought I had drowned in the sea. I tried to speak, but I couldn't find the words. "Mmm, a man of few words I see."

"You, are absolutely enchanting." My voice carried a deceiving air of confidence. He chuckled and once again I was left in awe of the beautiful music that this man could carry inside him.

"Charming. You got a name, Red?"

"It's," I paused and contemplated on what I wanted to hear him cry out in ecstasy later, "Mail." He flashed a pearlescent smile at me.

"Pleasure meeting your acquaintance, _Mail_." Another chill ran down my spine. I took his hand and kissed it.

"I assure you, the pleasure is all mine."

"I think we can come to a mutual agreement on how the _pleasure_ should be distributed between us," he purred into my ear. I could feel my face grow warm as a crooked smirk spread across his lips.

The next thing I knew, his hand clasped around my wrist and fire burned up my arm. I needed more than this. I needed to take these insufferable clothes off. This tie felt like it was shrinking around my throat. I gasped as the man pulled me out of the ballroom. "W-wait, you didn't tell me your name!"

"It's Mello, but you can call me Miheal"

"Where are we going?"

"My room, obviously." My imagination ran wild. A vision of tangled limbs and fluttering sheets accompanied perfectly by moans of ecstasy, fiery touches, equally hot kisses, it was enough to drive anyone insane.

I could feel my face flush as the fabric of my slacks rubbed painfully against my aching erection with every step we took. I couldn't tell you what had me so aroused and intrigued, whether it be the sidelong glances or the scar covering half his face. I was certainly caught under his spell and there was nothing I was willing to do to break free. The mysterious stranger had me wrapped around his little finger. I can't say I didn't mind.

Once we arrived at our destination, I didn't have time to take in my surroundings before his lips crashed against mine. I couldn't help the startled gasp that escaped as he rammed me against the door. _Chocolate. _It was an unmistakable flavour that I typically didn't search for, but the taste of his hot, slippery tongue curling around my own was definitely worth a second thought.

We battled for dominance for short while before I gave into him. When I did, clothes went flying. I tore my jacket off as he worked at my tie, never once did our lips part. A strangled moan of pleasure surprised me. It took a moment to realize it was my own. Mello had gotten frustrated and tightened the already constricting material around my neck. He pulled at it once again and chuckled lowly as another moan slipped out.

"You a masochist, Mail?" I gave a quick nod before going in for his lips again. He eagerly dominated me again as he tugged on my tie. I stumbled forward a bit nearly knocking us over before I realized he was trying to lead me to the bed. I followed while the offensive material tied around my neck finally slipped free.

I worked at the buttons of his shirt with the grace of a newborn gazelle. Mello had broken the kiss and moved to my neck while I fumbled with his clothes. My skin burned where he kissed and sucked and nipped. A moan bubbled up in my chest again as he sank his teeth into my newly bared shoulder. I pressed my hips against him trying to get a taste of delicious friction, but he pulled away.

"Ah, ah, ah," He chimed, " we don't want to rush. You have a very, very long night ahead of you, Red." I whined. It was a shameful sound, but I didn't care enough to be embarrassed. A smirk toyed at my lips.

"All right. I'll play your game, your way."

"That's a good boy," he purred into my ear. Finally, I got the buttons undone, and just as I was about to tear off the thin piece of fabric, Mello shoved me down onto the bed. He lifted my hands above my head and, with masterful skill, the tie was once again constricting around my body, this time around my wrists. I tugged at my restraint and moaned softly. His name taunted my lips and teased my tongue.

"Miheal…" There was a shift in him. The look in his eyes was almost predatorial. I squirmed under his gaze as his eyes devoured every inch of my body. He crawled over me like a tiger stalking its prey, his eyes locked on mine. I leaned up to get another taste of the sweetness that is his kiss, but he pulled away.

He watched at me writhe beneath him and smirked. Something about that smirk drove me over the edge. I lifted my hips again and he shoved them back down with his own. I groaned. It wasn't exactly what I was searching for, but did it ever feel good. He chuckled lowly as he leaned into my ear. I gasped and moaned as his tongue slipped out and traced the outer edge of my ear. A satisfied note escaped his throat while he nipped and tugged at my ear lobe, at first gently and then rougher.

He trailed kisses down my neck and chest, to my navel and stopped. With a glance up to meet my gaze, his tongue slipped out once again to direct the corner of my pants between his teeth. He pulled and the button gave way, his tongue curled seductively around my zipper as his hands ran up and down my thighs. He guided it down slowly and pulled my aching arousal free. His icy sapphire eyes locked with mine again while he gave an agonizing, slow draw of his tongue up my shaft. I threw my head back into the pillows behind me as my bond hands hooked around his warm neck.

Without warning, he engulfed me completely into the sweltering heat of his mouth and I couldn't help but gasp and sigh. The feeling was like no other. Sure, I have had my share of salacious adventures, but none made me feel as passionately as I was starting to feel about my mysterious and sexy stranger. When he pulled my legs apart, I was a mere rational thought away from proclaiming my undying love.

Mello's tongue curled torturously around the tip of my shaft as his head bobbed in an agonizingly slow rhythm to the music of my pleasured moans. He continued that way for a while, as the sadist he is. I'm sure he was enjoying watching me squirm and whine under his torturous control. Then, all at once, he stopped and crawled over me. I leaned up to his lips, and just as our lips touched, he leaned away and dug in the bedside table.

I gasped as cold lube dripped down my erection. Mello's laugh rumbled low in his chest as he used his hand to smeared the slimy substance evenly. When he withdrew his hands, I propped myself up on my elbows with widening eyes. I don't know when he managed it, but Mello had discarded his pants and was slowly stretching himself out.

First one digit, deliberately pumping in and out, then a second, a third, growing more and more sloppy with every moan he made. I watched in astonishment. The effect he had on himself was similar, but not equal, to the effect he had on me. The way he writhed as his fingers curled into and teased his opening was such a beautiful sight, I got lost in it.

He beckoned me with his free hand and a breathless call of my name. I crawled over to him and pulled his hand away. I positioned myself as I leaned in and locked lips with him. His arms wrapped around my neck as I slowly pushed inside of him. He cried out my name once again in ecstasy. I wanted to move, but I didn't dare until given permission. The walls of his insides teased as they flexed painfully around my arousal until he finally relaxed and he nodded.

I moved, slowly at first for as long as I could until I lost control. I pounded into him earning a chorus of moans between hot pants. My hips moved on their own and I was lost in the sensation of his heat stroking me from the inside. I could barely stand it when he suddenly clenched around me.

"For God's sake, touch me damn it!" I obeyed. While I massaged his throbbing member in time with my own, slowed movement, I kissed my way to his neck and grazed my teeth over the sensitive spot just below his ear. He moaned and turned his head to the side. With the better access I took it upon myself to mark him as my own. He wasn't mine yet, but he will be.

We continued for what felt like hours, blissful, electric hours, before I couldn't hold back any longer. My movements quickened and I could feel my heart beating out of my chest. I was close, oh so close to reaching my climax, but I'd be damned if I was going to cum first. Then I found it, that little spot of bundled nerves, and I went at it ruthlessly.

Out breaths were ragged at this point and it was a wonder how we got enough oxygen to our brains. His ecstatic moans seemed to combat my own as he got closer and closer until he exploded under my touch. I followed almost immediately after.


End file.
